


Just like Porno Girls

by niveae



Series: Welcome to Camp Purity! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Pain is Pleasure, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveae/pseuds/niveae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is usually quiet and reserved but when Harvey catches him on his DS, he gets punished and likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like Porno Girls

**Author's Note:**

> ***JUST BECAUSE ITS WRITTEN DOESNT MEAN ITS OKAY***

While Kirk was gone, the other boy had said Jude was allowed to play his Nintendo in the tent. The young boy was 13, and loved the scouts but was too afraid to talk to most people. Kirk had been nice, so Jude thought they would be friends. He played Mario Bros quietly, keeping the volume quietly so he didn't get caught with the electronic.

He laid on his stomach, cute little short clad ass wiggling gently as he played. He could hear people outside having fun but he was happy in the tent. Jude was older, and he had discovered masturbation. His friends had even showed him porn, and his sex drive had only increased as he got closer to hitting puberty. He always focused on the boys in the porn, and wanted what was happening to the girls. All he had to think about was how the mans cock slid into a woman's pussy and he was hard. Jude was quiet, but he was constantly horny.

Now he was there, laying in his tent playing Nintendo, his little hips bucking slightly into a pillow as his mind drifted. He's get in so much trouble if he was caught.

Kirk and Jude’s tent laid close to the lake, and Harvey unzipped the tent and saw a cute little ass, making him smirk, but then he saw what the boy was doing. Although the boy was not laying there and reading a book, and Harvey’s eyes got stern when he saw the electronic device. “Jude!” he called out sternly and stepped in to the tent, closing it behind him. “Is that an electronic device?” his brows furrowed. “Give it to me!” he demanded and snapped it out of the boy’s hands.Then he saw the what the boy had been doing as well, the bulge on the boy hard to miss. “And what’s that?” he asked not afraid to reach out and grabbed the boy’s crotch. “It’s the first day of camp and you’re already breaking the rules?” he asked, very strict and very harsh. “Why is your prick like this, what have you been doing in here? Tell me now, Jude! Have you been thinking about girls?”

Jude hadn't expected one of the counselors to burst into his tent at all! He let out a small squeak as he jumped, turning onto his back as he watched Harvey lift Kirk's Nintendo out of his grasp. "W-Wait! It's not mine, it's---" Another squeak left his throat as the bigger man grabbed his bulge suddenly, his face turning bright red. He was breaking the rules! He had no idea! He had never broke a rule in his life... But he was being grabbed like the men in the porno movies, wasn't this a good thing? When Harvey asked if he was thinking about girls his immediate thought was no, he was thinking about boys. Was that wrong? He wasn't sure, so he went with the safe answer.

"Y-Yes..." He lied, but his face was a bright pink and there was no way Harvey would be able to tell it was a lie. Maybe if he was badder Harvey would keep touching him. His penis was reacting to being touched very positively, he could feel his undies getting sticky.

"W-Was I bad?" He asked timidly, afraid to move out of his grasp. He wanted to rut his hips into his fingers until that white stuff came out, but he was scared of getting in trouble. He was quivering, and nervous, but he wanted to be like the girls in the porno.

He nodded when the boy said that he had been thinking about girls, watching him get all flushed and bothered. “Very, very bad!” Harvey said and felt his dick beginning to twitch again. He had only gotten the fuck Kirk’s mouth and had yet to have a tight little asshole around his cock. The boy looked very sweet and his little cock was surprisingly hard. He looked

“I’m going to have to punish you for this, Jude.” He shook his head and pulled the boy towards him, placing his ass in his lap. He slapped his plump butt, rather softly. “If you’re not quiet I will call your mother and have her come and get you, no more summer camp for you, young man!” Harvey said. He should perhaps not fuck him in his tent, but he couldn’t bother. “You’re a cute boy, you shouldn’t like girls.” Harvey squeezed his dick. “See how hard your dick is? That means that you like what I am doing!”

"Punish me?" Jude asked quietly, he eyes widening when he realized the girls always liked when the man "punished" them. Would it feel good? He fit comfortably on Harvey's lap and he jumped a bit when his ass was slapped. It wasn't unpleasant, a bearable pain. "I won't be loud, please don't tell mommy! I want to stay at summer camp." He whined lightly, wondering how he could make Harvey feel good too. Jude looked down at his hard cock, nodding in agreement. He did like how Harvey was touching him.

Harvey wanted to embarrass the boy by drawing attention to how he masturbated. He wanted him to feel ashamed, at least at first, but that would soon change when he learnt what the boy was like. Harvey didn’t care for the boy’s pleasure, all he wanted was to fuck good, tight little holes, and maybe hear the boys scream. Kirk’s mouth and throat had been good, but he was sure that popping Jude’s cherry would feel a lot better.

Harvey nodded. “Yes, punish, it will hurt a lot,” Harvey warned him. “Because you have been naughty.” His cock was growing under Jude’s weight, over the sound that the slap made. “Good boy, I won’t tell your mommy if you continue to be a good boy,” Harvey promise and brought his hands to the boy’s ass, wanting to squeeze it and get those pants off immediately.

His tiny hips rocked back and forth on his hips lightly, wanting to feel as good as he had before. Jude placed his hands on his chest and rubbed his ass against Harvey's cock that was still enclosed in his pants. He had seen in the porno this was supposed to feel good, he hoped it would work.

But then Jude began to rock his hips over his dick. It felt amazing, but it was a complete surprise. “What the fuck are you doing?” Harvey asked and grabbed the boy’s hips. Even though he kept a stern tone, he could not help but to smirk viciously at the little skank he had on his lap. He didn’t know if gay boys perhaps were just naturals at getting fucked or if the boy was completely damaged from someone else touching him. Harvey didn’t care though. “Are you a slut? Only sluts do stuff like that,” he reprimanded the boy.

“Do you know what a slut is? It’s someone who really, really likes this.” He began to unbutton his trousers and soon pulled out his long, hard cock. “Are you a slut, Jude? It’s okay to be a slut, some boys are,” he shrugged. “I will put this inside of your ass as a punishment,” Harvey concluded.

A slut? A man had called a girl that once before, and she had smiled and giggled as he fucked her. It had to be a good word if it made her laugh. He wanted to be a slut too! Jude wanted to keep moving his little hips, but strong hands were keeping him in place. No one else had ever touched him, he was just curious and eager to please. Maybe it was because his dad was never around, a little bit of daddy issues always left a few holes, and the 13 year old was learning to fill them with sex. The hard thing underneath him only got harder when he ground down on it, he had to be doing something right. "I-I am a slut.." He said faintly, the word felt dirty coming from his mouth.

Jude's eyes just about popped out if his head as Harvey's large thick cock was pulled from his trousers. It was almost as thick as his skinny arms, and it looked long enough to fill his tummy. He was a shorter boy. His hand curiously drifted down to his hard cock, carefully wrapping around the shaft. It was warm and wet, and just like the porno. "I-I am a slut, I like it." He said a little more confidently this time, he wanted to know what it felt like to be filled.  
  
Harvey had been to the summer camp for a few years and why he had made boys eagerly say that they wanted him to destroy their holes, he had never had someone that was so eager from the very beginning. Harvey looked at the boy who had his small hand wrapped around his cock. “You need to use both your hands,” Harvey said and took his other hand to it. “And lick it so it becomes wet and slippery.” If Jude was the type of boy that wanted to get fucked, Harvey was going to let him do all of the work as well.  
  
Jude let the older boy guide both of his hands onto his cock, slightly mesmerized. That was going to fit inside of him? He gently moved his hands up and down the shaft, the veins feelings weird against his skin. It was so warm! Maybe it would feel good, like the first drink of hot chocolate that you could feel in your stomach. He had to lick it? Like a sucker? The small black haired boy leaned down and gently licked the tip. It tasted... addictive. He wanted to keep licking it, is that what sluts did? "O-Okay." He wrapped his lips around the big head of his cock and sucked, closing his eyes as he breathed in the musky scent.   
  
He let go of the skinny thighs, and looked at the boy. “Do you know what sluts do?” he asked. “They talk a lot, they beg real men to please them.” Harvey smirked. “Do you like this?” he grabbed the boy’s wrists and made them move over his cock. “Tell me what you think of it.”  
  
He lifted his head as Harvey told him what sluts did, they begged. Real men? Like his daddy? Now that he thought really hard about it... maybe his daddy had done something like this before he went away. "I like your cock, it feels good." He said timidly, watching the man guide his hands. "I-It's big.. It tastes good." He added on, his tiny cock straining in his pants. It had never been so hard before! 

Jude leaned back down and licked at the top of the cock's head, he could taste pre-cum from the slit, and it was intoxicating. The women always went super far down, sometimes they choked. Jude tried to mimic it and took as much dick in his mouth as he could, shimmying his hips back so he could move farther down. His body was so horny, he wanted all of it. He slid off with a slurping sound and licked the saliva off the corner of his mouth. "I want you big cock in my butt, daddy." It was like the experience was triggering something in his head, what had happened when he was younger coming back to life. 

Harvey looked at the boy, who was a complete and utter slut. “No,” Harvey said and gripped his ass harshly. “Say, ‘I want your big, fat cock _fucking_ my tiny slutty butt, please daddy’.” It was a kink he wasn’t aware off and Harvey had not ever thought of touching boys outside of this summer camp, but it got him thinking that maybe he and his girlfriend should try and get hitched and start their own little family. He was a larger tall and bulky man, and being called daddy seemed fitting. He had no idea where the boy had been taught such filthy and erotic words, but what did it matter? Jude’s language was otherwise rather tame, and Harvey knew that urging the boy to say a proper swearword, one that he actually knew was bad would cause the boy to be flustered. Or at least it usually did.

Harvey ripped down his shorts and squeezed the plump ass, feeling the creamy skin against his fingertips. “Spread your legs apart and say it.” Harvey roughly pushed the boy so that he felt back into his sleeping bag, and pulled the shorts off completely, but didn’t bother about his socks or shoes. His eyes were filled with passion and his cock was leaking pre-cum. He wanted to fuck Jude badly, but he also wanted it to last for longer, and he wanted to hear the boy beg for him. Harvey wondered if he realized how much it was going to hurt? Or maybe the boy was such a slut that he didn’t care.

"I-I want your big fat cock f-fucking my tiny slutty butt," He said with a little confidence, his own words making his cock twitch in his undies. "Please daddy, fuck my slutty butt." Jude moaned out, knowing that if he touched himself Harvey would get mad, but he really was horny. His words were more confident than before, he really wanted to be fucked senseless. "Please touch me daddy." His hands glided up his stomach and pushed his shirt up to expose more creamy skin to the older man. He didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted to be touched. The ass squeezing forced horny moans out of his throat, even more begging words starting to build up in his throat.

Jude spread his cute little legs, showing of his cute ass and the cock making a cute tent in the tree. Harvey flipped his fingers against it, chuckling at how it moved. Then, Jude spoke. “Ah, what a good little slut,” Harvey said and leaned down over him, his arms beside the boy’s head, watching as the boy pulled up his shirt, and he smiled at him when he heard him moaning.

“I’ll touch you,” Harvey pulled his little underwear up, but not completely, letting the boy’s little cock rub against the fabric would probably make it a bit more pleasurable. He brought his fingers down to his hole and grinned. “You want me to fuck you here?” he asked and roughly pushed two fingers inside, hooking them deep inside of the boy and beginning to thrust in and out. It was dry, and it cracked the boy, making him bleed a little bit, but what the fuck did Harvey care about that? “Shut up, don’t scream or I will hit you!” he threatened the boy. He didn’t want anyone to find him.

Jude's hips trembled as Harvey messed with the fabric, his hips rocked gently, searching for friction. Soft moans left his lips which got a bit louder as he felt Harvey's fingers pressing against his virgin hole, the only thing his dad had never touched. The small boy nodded eagerly. "Y-Yes please fu- AHH~!" A pained moan left his mouth as Harvey's fingers took his virginity, pain shooting up his back mixed with a bit of pleasure. He didn't scream, he didn't want Harvey to hit him. His eyes screwed shot and his hands gripped the sleeping bag underneath him, his knuckles turning white.

“Tell me you like it, slut” he urged the boy, thrusting his fingers rapidly into the boy. It was even rather kind of him to be preparing him like this. “Tell me if you still want my fat cock fucking you,” He wanted to test how much of a slut the boy was, if even though it was painful, he wanted to be fucked.

"I like it daddy, I like daddy's fingers in my butt," he moaned painfully, the blood staining his sleeping back. His hips rocked back onto the thick fingers, unable to control himself. "I want daddy's fat cock in my slutty butt, please daddy!" He begged, the pain very slowly subsiding the faster his fingers moved. "Please fuck me daddy, I'm a bad boy." He whimpered, tears sliding down his face. He really was a slut, and he really wanted Harvey's cock.

His hole was tiny and pink, looking so perfectly sweet. It was never going to look like that again, Harvey thought before he put his dick against it, feeling how the horny slut’s hole was flexing a little bit around the tip of it, as if it was eager to get him inside. Harvey placed a hand over the boy’s mouth and thrusted himself inside, breaking the boy completely as it immediately turned wet around his cock from the blood. He thrusted for a couple of seconds, giving the boy no time to adjust around his sizable organ.

“Tell me how much you like it or I’ll stop doing it,” he threatened. “Tell me you like my fat cock, tell me how your butt feels when I fuck it!” He didn’t know if the boys he fucked felt good, he knew that they had those places inside of them that could make them moan and squirm, even by just having it pressed by a cock, but he didn’t know if it worked when he fucked them. He wanted Jude to enjoy it though, to enjoy the pain.

He thrusted his cock straight into the boy, and felt how his hole narrowed inside, it felt damn good! He thrusted into the boy, feeling how his cock hit the wall of his intestine.

The small boy's eyes shot open as Harvey forced his huge cock inside of him, blood pouring as his hole cracked. He screamed and moaned all at once, the pain was almsot unbearable but the man's hand was covering his mouth. The blood acted as lube, and soon the pain subsided a little and was replaced but the rough pace Harvey was setting with a little bit of pleasure. 

Tears poured from him eyes but he loved it, it felt so good it almost didn't feel real. "Oh daddy~!" He moaned, his head tilted back on the pillow as his tiny body bobbed with the thrusts. "Daddy's cock is so yummy, my slutty butt loves daddy's cock!" He moaned out, his fingers gripping the pillow underneath his head. "I love your cock daddy, thank you daddy!" Words slurred from his mouth, his legs spreading wider in an attempt to stretch his hole wider. 

Jude summoned the courage to look down at his tummy as he felt something Harvey's cock poking something deep inside him. His cock was going into his tummy! His eyes widened as he watched the head of his cock make a bulge just below his belly button, and the pain started again. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pleaded. "Daddy please! Your cock is in my tummy, it's in my tummy daddy!" It felt good at the same time, how deep could he go? 

His hips were moving relentlessly and he eventually moved his hand away so that Jude could talk with him, and his words didn’t disappoint him. He sounded so pleased with himself. “I can feel how much your slutty ass loves my cock, you slut,” Harvey said and when Harvey thanked him, he twitched. Thank you daddy? He was tearing the boy apart in two, the boy was almost crying but yet he was spreading his legs and thanking him. “Yes, you better be thankful, not everyone would fuck a slut like you,” Harvey mocked him. “You got a tight ass, but you’re getting too old and big, no one’s going to like doing this by next year.” He was thrusting into him, as hard as he could, and then of course he felt the other hole.

Harvey wasn’t going to show him any mercy. “Doesn’t it feel good, touch your willy, it feels really good if it touch your cock.” A part of Harvey wanted him to feel a little bit good and he pulled at the boy’s hand, bringing it down between his legs. “Jerk it, like you do when you’re alone,” he chuckled.

Jude was in a blissful terror as he was fucked like a ragdoll, and he loved it. He had found his hobby, his career path. He wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life. He didn't think being a slut was bad, and when he got home he wanted to find more boys who would fuck him like Harvey was, to be filled up and used until he passed out. Maybe he could use his camera he got for christmas and make his own porno, spread his legs and use his fingers. "I love your cock daddy!" He begged, drool sliding down his cheek as he swallowed the spit in his mouth. It did hurt, his body ached, but his brain and his butt loved being used, it felt better more than it hurt. "My butt feels so good, my tummy is so full." He moaned, watching as Harvey lead his hand down to his own willy. What would happen if he touched it? 

Jude gently began to jack off his own willy, his head falling back as his tummy began to tingle even more. He had masturbated before but never in front of another person. It felt better to have Harvey plowing into his hole at the same time. His small hand went faster and faster, his tiny balls moving as he jerked off. "My willy feels good daddy, my tummy feels so good," he begged out, completely lost in the pleasure. He could become Harvey's sex slave, he was being brainwashed, tamed to love cock. Jude never wanted it to stop. "Daddy's cock is the best, daddy is so big..~" His hips began to move on their own, wanting his hole to be wrecked completely. 

“Such a good slut you are,” Harvey praised him when the boy followed his directions, watching the boy give himself even more pleasure. He laughed at him when he said that his willy felt good, when he praised his cock. “Daddy is the biggest, tell me that, tell me you love getting fucked by daddy’s big cock.” He was thrusting viciously. “Come for daddy, Jude,” he grunted as he was was thrusting into the 13-year-old. He could feel how his own thighs were wet with blood. “Come for daddy while I am fucking destroying your hole.” How hot wouldn’t it be if the boy was coming as he was thrusting into him, wrecking his hole.

“Daddy’s going to come inside you, daddy’s going to fill you up with cum!” Harvey could barely hold himself back when he spoke.

Harvey said he was gonna fill him up with cum, and he got excited. The girls in the porno always had the white stuff coming from the thing between their legs, Jude wanted that in his butt. "Please cum in my daddy! I want daddy's cum in my butt!" He begged, feeling his own willy twitching at the thought of release. 

His cock moved in and out of Jude as if he was simply wanking himself off, as if Jude was a slightly large fleshlight that he was using to jerk himself with. Quickly, without caring for Jude’s needs he was thrusting inside of him, and when he came, he grunted deeply, emptying his balls inside of the small boy and stayed on top of him, panting and grunting from the strong orgasm. There was no orgasm that was better than the one you got from fucking an illegal, tween virgin.  
  
“You did good Jude” he said once he got up again. “Did you like getting fucked by daddy?” he asked and grabbed his tiny had. “Did you cum? Did you cum from getting fucked like this, that’s what real sluts do.” he said with a small chuckle.  
  
Jude looked at Harvey as he grabbed his cum covered hand, a fucked out smile crossing his face. "I love being fucked by daddy, I love daddy's cock." He moaned, his hips still rocking gently out of need. "I came for daddy 'cause I'm a slut," Jude giggled happily, he was so glad he had pleased Harvey. "Thank you daddy, I feel so good~"

The camp counselor smiled at the young boy as he so proudly smiled. The little scout looked pleased and fulfilled, not like he had been tortured. It was a nice change for once. “Mmm, I know you liked daddy’s cock,” Harvey said and laughed at him when he said that he came for him. “That’s true, Jude, you are a slut.”

“You know what, since you were such a good slut you can play a little bit of Nintendo,” he said and handed him the console. “But first you should shower and maybe go and lay down with Kirk,” Harvey suggested with a smile. “If you’re a good boy, I might come around later and give you some more of my dick.” Harvey quickly got his pants up and left the tent, saying that he couldn’t be away for longer and left Jude to fend for himself. He was secretly hoping that the boy could not move at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
